As indicated by its title, this invention relates to a lighted floor signalling device of the type composed of a section intended to be mounted on the area of the floor to be signalled, lighting means mounted longitudinally inside the section and a translucid guard placed on top of the section which allows the light given off by the internal lighting means to shine through.
As background to the invention, Utility Models 980269 and 9803048 both pertain to the applicant of this invention.
Utility Model 9802069, which refers to a lighted section, is composed of an L-shaped section intended to be positioned on the vertex of a step, stair or any other uneven surface. This section contains a longitudinal cavity for housing the lighting means used to emit the light needed to signal the uneven surface.
Utility Model 9803048 refers to certain improvements to the lighted floor signalling device for steps, stairs and the like which consists of an L-shaped section intended to be mounted on the inside edge of a step with an interior cavity for running wires.
In this case, as in the preceding case, on the outside of the section there is a longitudinal box which houses the lighting means, protected by a translucent cover.
The devices described in both models are intended to signal uneven surfaces such as steps, stairs, etc., but cannot be used as lighted signalling on flat floor surfaces due precisely to the L-shaped configuration of the sections making up the device.
The lighted floor signalling device to which this invention refers presents certain constructive particularities designed to permit the signalling of flat floor surfaces such as both sides of a passageway, and may be built into the floor, protruding therefrom and holding down the ends of floor coverings such as rugs, carpeting, etc. with side wedges.
In accordance with the invention, the lighted floor signalling device consists of a U-shaped section composed of a flat base which is supported by and fastened to the floor area to be signalled and two wings on either end equipped with means to fasten the translucid guard by pressure.
On the inside of the lighted floor signalling device there are two ribs which start from the base and form a prismatic cavity for positioning the lighting means and their supports inside.
Between the inside lips and the side wings, the section is equipped with longitudinal cavities for running electrical, sound, telephone or any other type of wiring.
Inside the wings, on either end, there are rabbets which are used for the pressurised attachment of the translucent guard and on either end two open concavities toward the central part of the section.
The translucent guard intended to be mounted on the section has a slightly convex central portion and two side legs in an arrowhead shape intended to be housed in the intermediate rabbets inside the wings of the section.
The inside surface of the central portion of the guard is serrated so as to diffuse the light given off by the lighting means housed inside the section.
The outside initial portion of the side legs of the guard is equipped with concavities which are positioned opposite the concavities located on the ends of the section wings to form open cavities on the upper part for the introduction of optional fastening means.
The fastening means of the guard and the section in the mounted position may be composed either of elastic joints analogous, in section to the previously mentioned cavity or of the end portions of side wedges.
Elastic joints are used when the device is built into the floor or when used to offset a slight unevenness such as the end of a floor covering like parquet which is considerably similar in height.
The wedges mentioned above are used when it is necessary to finish off the side of the device, forming ramps which extend from the top of the section to the floor or to the level of a floor covering which is lower in height.
The wedges are made of a non-metallic material, preferably of PVC or rubber, and are serrated on top to prevent slipping.
The wedges are triangular in shape with a lower rabbet for running optical fibre cable or other types of wiring.
According to the invention, the lighting devices housed inside the section may be composed of LEDS, small incandescent light bulbs, or optical monofibres or multifibres. If the lighting means are made of optical fibre, they will be composed of sections the ends of which are placed opposite the LEDS or small light bulbs housed intermediate splicing tubes.
The splicing tubes are composed of an opaque material and equipped with holes facing the LEDS or small light bulbs to obtain visible lighted points on the splicing areas.